


Cass (Coming of age consequences)

by Siriusfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfanfic/pseuds/Siriusfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius decides to try to mend bridges with his parents and go along with how they want their son to behave he doesn't realise that it will change his life completely.<br/>Warning- this has sexual content and themes and is not suitable for anyone under 18.<br/>AU. set in marauders time frame at start</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selection

**Selection**

The man stopped a few lines away from me and further down in front of one of the girls.  
I felt relieved. I was barely sixteen and I was hardly ready for all of this.

I kept my eyes trained on the ground.  
Also with my arms behind my back, stomach in breasts out, just as I had been taught, as I became lost in my thoughts again.  
If I could concentrate on other things I didn’t have to think that below this robe I was naked. I also realised that if the new prospective master wished he could strip me down in front of the other girls.  
He could put his fingers wherever he wished and I knew that if I tried to struggle I would get a beating from my master.

In this life I was just a piece of meat.  
For my new master I would be a plaything with no feelings to be picked up and put down whenever he pleased.  
An item that was just something to use to ejaculate in and beat when he got upset with the world.  
But my main job was to do what made him happy with no complaint or delay.

I was startled as I was lurched from my thoughts by a hand on my face. Lifting from having my head bowed to look straight into dark grey eyes and a handsome face that was framed by collar length black hair.  
I gave a startled noise from his gentle touch, before I could stop myself.  
He smiled slightly and stopped my master from punishing me for the noise. He went to take a swipe at me and was stopped by this man who was still staring at me as if I represented nirvana to him.  
The young man placed his hand over the top of my arm where he was aiming and the young man took the swipe himself.  
Then he glared at him, making him immediately stop his assault on me.

“I’m sorry.” My master immediately apologised to him for hitting him. “I was just trying to reinforce that she should be seen and not heard. I didn’t mean to get you.”  
“I don’t want her punished as I think I have startled her. I want her with no marks on her body.  
She is beautiful. I don’t want anything marring that and if you bruise her and I decide she is the one for me I’ll be asking for a discount if she is marked.” He purred. “What is her background?”  
“She is one of the most beautiful ones we have had for a while, but she is still very young. It is her first display today and you will be the first person to get a chance at owning her.” My owner whispered. “She turned sixteen two days ago so is only just ready for a master. Although she is fully trained and will be perfect for someone who wants a beautiful ‘pleasure slave’ that looks innocent and that can be moulded to their tastes. She is a Swedish pure blood and has limited magic.”  
“Is she not a squib?” The young man asked.  
“No, she is not a squib.”  
“What a waste to the wizarding world. She would make beautiful pure-blood children if she wasn't a pleasure slave. Are the long blonde hair and blue eyes natural?” he asked, staring into my face, once again measuring my facial features.

“Everything is natural, Mr Black, I assure you.” My master said shortly. “We never tamper with anything and with this particular girl we never have had any desire to.”  
“Has she any special requirements when she is purchased?” he asked, staring into my eyes as he stroked one finger under my chin as I stilled my body entirely, partly in fear and partly because the touch was arousing after years of being manhandled.  
His aura felt gentle and loving and I knew just by the way he touched me that he was not the normal type of master for a ‘pleasure slave’ like me.  
“She will need lots of time, patience and love.” My owner whispered, unaware I could hear him. “But she will make someone a good pleasure slave as she is willing and loving and caring if someone is gentle to her. She is still rather timid as you can see and doesn’t always behave so may need chastising.”

“What is her diet?” he asked after a silent moment as he appraised me.  
“She likes anything sweet.” He answered. “She likes fruit and chocolate. But she will eat most foods. She needs to be kept well fed though if she will be well used as she finds it hard to keep weight on.”  
“Can I properly examine her somewhere more private?” the young man pondered. “I need to see what I am getting as she is pricey. I also want to make sure that my present from my parents will be just what I require and will be good value for the price.”  
“Of course you can.” My master answered. “But you can do it here. She won’t mind.”  
“I’d like to go somewhere private.” The young man repeated. “I want to properly examine her and I don’t really want an audience, even if she doesn’t mind I do mind being watched as I examine her.”

I gave the young man a defiant stare, as if I didn’t care what he wanted to do to me, and when I shrugged slightly he chuckled, stroking one gentle finger on my nose.  
“She has spirit.” The young man commented. “I like that as it means that she is passionate and she might be ‘interesting’ in bed.”  
I was scared as I was led away to the examination room, so I kept stopping to try to delay the pain.  
Every time that I did stop the young man stared with concern as my master yanked on my collar with the lead attached to my collar to keep me moving.

“You are going to leave marks on her neck.” The young man finally growled out at my master as I was yanked for the third time and let out a yelp as the collar dug into my neck. “If she is in pain she has probably been bruised now.”  
“Come on, little one.” The man said to me in an extremely gentle tone. “I won’t hurt you and he won’t jerk on your collar if you just come with us to the examination room and you won’t get hurt by him while I am watching.”  
I simply nodded minutely to show that I would submit and stopped trailing behind the men with my eyes down.  
But they were fixed on the man's shoes, which were black leather and looked very expensive.

He directed me up into the room and onto the examination bench, lifting me up with his hands around my hips when it was apparent I couldn’t reach the bench on my own.  
Then, watched over by my current master, the handsome man slowly and tentatively unclipped all the clips on my front fastening long lemon coloured robes.

This revealed my naked skin underneath the robes. He moved his hands over me extremely slowly then seemed to get more confident. Both hands slid up my legs and parted my thighs so they were wide.  
His finger slipped inside me, lubricated by his own saliva as he had dipped it in his mouth quickly, and he gasped as he felt my hymen.  
“She is a virgin and extremely tight.” He cooed in approval. He removed his finger quickly and smiled widely as he stared into my eyes that were bulging slightly from the intrusion, despite my bowed head. “She is also very submissive. Is her virginity the reason for the higher price?”  
“Yes.” My master whispered. “She costs more because her master can be the first one to make his mark on her. We thought that it would add to her value to the right man. Some men like their pleasure slaves to be pure and to be able to be her first. To be able to teach her to do things the way he likes them done. She is also a natural submissive.”  
“Is she pure everywhere?” he asked in a loud voice, stroking one hand on my shapely behind once he had rolled me onto my front. He followed the shapely curve of my bottom then gave me a gentle rub on the top of my thigh that made my vagina moisten.  
“She is pure everywhere. But has had a lot of tuition in all forms of sexual pleasure on a man.” My master answered.

The young man slid his other hand up my body and traced my lips before he slipped a finger inside my mouth and ran it along my teeth before he settled it on my tongue. I knew what he wanted.  
I very openly started to suck on it as if it was a small penis.  
Lovingly teasing every inch as I had been taught and making him gasp as I slid the long thin digit all the way into my throat, still stroking it with my tongue.  
“Has she had oral sex performed on her?” he asked once he had removed his finger and steadied his breathing back to normal, staring at me with an amused expression.  
“It’s not something we do to slaves.” My master whispered, sounding disgusted at the thought. “Her pleasure should be irrelevant to her new master as she is just a plaything.”  
The young man chuckled slightly and he rolled me onto my back again and stroked his hand against my large perky breasts.

“Is she fully developed?” he asked as he traced my nipple with his fingertips as I watched him, trying to stay completely still.  
But I was still feeling incredibly curious about this man who didn’t seem perverted or brutal as he touched me. He had already stopped me being beaten by my master once.  
“Probably not, her breasts will probably grow a bit more.”  
“Did you give her those scars?” The young man asked, continuing with his questions but still staring at my breasts.  
“No.” My master answered. “They were from her previous masters. She might look innocent but she does need punishment occasionally. I guess whereas they used burns or cuts to get her to behave we are using the paddle on her bottom and inner thighs if she is naughty.”  
“Her teeth are crooked?”  
“We have to use a ball gag on her when she is too vocal as she scares away the customers. Sadly the consequence is crooked teeth but a simple dental spell could repair them if you want them straight again.”  
“I’ll take her.” The young man said with a determined air. “She is just what I want but I want some movement on the price due to her scars and teeth and as she seems so timid she might be hard to ‘break in’. I am not a patient man and I don’t want a slave that won’t obey me or will disrespect me.”

“No movement is allowed.” My master barked out, making me worried that this man would no longer buy me as I was too expensive. “That is out of the question as I know someone else will happily pay her price, or more, if you can’t or won’t pay it. She is a well behaved slave compared to some.”  
“Okay.” The young man said with a calculating expression. “I want her silver collar and the robes in with the price if you want that much. I also want all notes you have made on her and on her background and her DNA sample that you have taken when you purchased her. I need to know that she is entirely my pleasure slave and that no one will ever try to claim her back. I need her to be mine and mine alone.”

My master simply nodded and stared at me with a certain amount of regret.  
“We’ll miss her.” He murmured to my new owner. “She is a pleasure to be around.”  
He simply nodded in reply.  
“We can give you a paddle too for her discipline if you would like it.” My master offered. “We have a nice lemon one that matches her robes.”  
“Thank you but I would not like that.” The young man said in a snappy tone. “I would never want to make a mark on her body so would never use anything on her. Can we just get her purchase over please as I want to get her home as I am tired and we have already decided the terms of the sale?”

My master passed the young man my leash and I knew he had taken ownership of me and now I was owned completely by him. It was a strangely exciting thought and I felt hope that my future would be better with him.  
My new master refastened my robes quickly and softly then slid me from the tall examination table back onto my feet and started to head to the door.  
He was walking a few paces in front of me with the leash slack between us and me following him and feeling slightly nervous that he kept turning to stare at me, as if he checking I was still following him and that he didn’t need to pull on my leash to make me obey what he wanted. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew that I didn’t want to fight this man so I was completely submissive to him.  
I never even paused as I walked a respectable distance behind him but tried to give him personal space in case he found my ‘scent’ repelled him.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass returns with her new master to his parent's house

Going ‘home’

We came to a stop at a reception desk and my new master passed over the large payment for me.   
Then he gripped me close to his body after he had received my paperwork as if he was showing them they possessed me.   
Although after a few seconds I realised that there was an alternative reason for the hold. 

I felt us travelling and I could feel myself slipping away slightly but he held me firm against him.   
He didn’t let me slip even when we landed and when we were met by numerous curious eyes, which surprised me. 

He took down the hood from around my face once we were both standing still and I heard a few people gasp as he revealed my face and waist length ice blonde plaited hair.   
This had ribbons threaded through it. I knew that most wizards were well aware that the lemon coloured ribbons meant I was newly trained and they also signified that I would be an ‘elite’ pleasure slave.  
“She is barely an adult.” I heard an angry voice ring out and he tightened his grip around me as he pulled me closer to his body.  
“You are just jealous.” He snarled as he turned to where the voice had come from. Still with my head bowed all I could see were dark flowing robes all around me that looked extremely expensive. I kept close to my master worried that my shabby robes might contaminate their clean robes. “If she was on offer why not take what I really wanted rather than going for something slightly older that had been passed over by lots of different men in the past. In a year you will get the same gift from our parents. Then, you will get the same choice and you'd be a hypocrite if you say you won't do the same.”

Two adults swept forward and I felt a hand on my back trying to turn me as my master kept his grip on me firm. Holding me as if in a lover caress, close enough that I could feel his heart beating fast.  
“I am not going to let her be displayed for everyone and examined like an ornament.” My master growled, pulling me even closer. “I’m sure she is tired and all of these people staring at her isn’t going to really help her calm down. Don’t try to turn her around as she is staying in my arms till we get to my room and, if you must, you can examine her properly later, once she is settled and relaxed.”  
“We just want to see what you got for the money.” The woman protested. “We have never really seen your taste before and we are shocked that she is so young, thin, innocent, pale and blonde.”  
My master nodded but slowly towed me away and all the way to the top of the house, where there was only one room.  
“This is my bedroom.” He confirmed. “I’ll get you nice and comfortable then go and get some food for us both.”

We entered the bedroom and I was shocked that it had a dark wooden kingsize bed with red silk bedding and golden and red walls. The walls were covered in banners and photos of him with various people.   
He slowly led me over to the bed and sat me down on it as he clipped a long metal chain to my collar.  
“I don’t know what to do with you now.” He quickly admitted. “I wasn’t quite expecting to get someone so beautiful or that was a virgin. As long as you behave I’ll look after you and make sure that you never get hurt. But, if you are naughty we’ll have to find a non violent punishment to deal with your behaviour, maybe tickle you for hours if you are ticklish and run my tongue all over your body to annoy you.”

He turned and stared at me as I gave no reaction. He sat next to me on the bed and laid his hand over my hand that was on my knee. I startled at this and he pulled it back slightly before he regained his confidence and put it back on there.  
“Don't be scared, little one. I assure you that I am not lying to you about your punishments being non violent. Are you hungry?” he finally asked me.  
“No, sir.” I answered in reflex. I knew that even though I was starving that I should only get food when he does and only what he wanted to give me. I had been taught at a very young age to never ask for anything.  
“Please, don’t call me sir.” He growled. “I’d rather we stayed informal as you will have more access to my body than anyone who calls me sir should. I am also only 17 so I am very young to be called sir.”  
“Sorry.” I immediately offered in apology. I had immediately tensed ready to be hit and he had noticed that.  
“I will never hit you.” He whispered in my ear, stroking one hand up my leg over my robe. “I will never bite, pinch or slap you and while you are under my care no one else will either. Please, do not fear me.”  
I simply nodded.   
“Little one, lie down.” He commanded.

I immediately lay down and he lay down next to me on the bed, snuggled against my left side with his face next to my cheek. He kissed me on the cheek then turned my head slightly.   
As soon as his lips touched mine I felt relaxed as he very gently eased my mouth open with his tongue.   
Then he started to give me a kiss then made me sigh and then groan as he pulled me closer and started to explore my body with his fingertips.  
“Best kiss I have had for ages.” My master finally gasped after about five minutes of frantic kissing. “Did you enjoy that?”  
“Yes.” I answered, lying down to alleviate my spinning head.   
I was panting as I gripped the sheets slightly to steady myself.  
“I want you to feel pleasure.” He growled. “I need to know how to get you wet and tight because sex is so much better when the girl orgasms. Have you ever had an orgasm?”  
“I don’t know.” I answered honestly.  
“I don’t think so then. Have you ever enjoyed anything sexual?”  
I shook my head, smiling slightly. Why was this man asking such strange questions? Did it really matter how I felt when I was with him as long as he felt pleasure?

He settled me down then told me to stay laid down while he left. I didn’t know where he was going when he left, but I had no right to know so didn’t question him.  
But I was glad when he returned, the scent of food heavy on his return, emanating from the two plates in his hands.  
He laid a plate of food in front of me on the bed as soon as he got close.   
I withdrew from him slightly as he held out the knife and fork to me as if they were weapons.   
I had seen my masters use them in the past but I was always made to sit on the floor and eat my food like a savage with my hands.   
My obvious fear made him pull them away and he passed me the plate and gave me a small smile. I waited for him to finish his food before I started but he took three forks of food into his mouth then stared at me looking puzzled.  
“I haven’t put anything in it.” He murmured. “You cost me too much money to poison you now and I wont sedate you.”  
I simply nodded.  
“Aren’t you hungry?” he enquired.  
I shrugged. Did it really matter to him if I was hungry anyhow?  
“Answer my questions truthfully and verbally from now on.” He growled, his displeasure obvious. “Are you hungry?”  
“Yes.” I whispered, almost silently. He nodded at my answer. “I am hungry.”  
“Why aren’t you eating then?” he enquired.  
“Master first.” I stammered as I was feeling extremely confused by his attitude as it wasn’t normal for a slave to get this level of concern from a master. “I eat his leftovers sitting on the floor in the corner.”

He stared at me as if I was mad or as if I had said something very disturbing, or maybe a combination of the two.  
“What if I ate all of the food then?”  
I shrugged. “No food for me.” I said in a wistful voice. 

I was starving hungry after a few days of no food.   
We were always starved before an inspection by a new master to keep us lean, I had been informed.   
I could feel my mouth salivating at the thought of food.  
“Eat.” He urged. “Up here with me. Eat as much as you want and if you want more I’ll get you more food and will keep getting more until you are full up.”

I leant out with one hand and staring at the plate I took the smallest amount of bread into my mouth. It was the only thing I was familiar with on the plate and made me puzzle over what he had offered me to eat.   
I gave the brown thing a couple of tentative prods then took another tiny piece of bread as I decided I didn’t want to chance it with unfamiliar food with an unfamiliar man in an unfamiliar place for fear of being returned back to the slave trade for being unable to meet his needs.

He had finished his food when I took my third tiny piece of bread and he looked at me with a bewildered expression.  
“Get on your hands and knees on the floor.” He suddenly commanded me, pointing at the floor in front of him with a smile on his face. “It seems that feeding you might be quite a project. As if I leave you to it you’ll be still eating that meal when I turn sixty.”  
I got down onto the floor quickly after putting the food to one side and he pressed my bottom down so that I propped up on just my arms. Then he pulled me up so that I rested sitting up on my knees.

“Open your mouth and close your eyes.” He commanded.  
I did it but I still shook in fear as I felt something touch my lips as he tried to place it in my mouth. My body shook and he put his hand under my jaw to close it around something wet and slimy.  
“What do you normally eat?” he suddenly asked me, stroking my hair to try to reassure me that I was safe with him.  
I knew I had to answer so despite the disgusting taste and texture I swallowed the food whole.  
“Stale bread normally and whatever the master didn’t want from his meal.” I answered.   
“Not chocolate?” he checked  
I shook my head.  
“Ever had chocolate?” he enquired.  
I nodded my head with a smile as I opened my eyes. Chocolate was always given after I had performed well on my classes.

“Do you like chocolate?” He asked me, taking me out of my dream world.  
“Yes.” I murmured. “I like chocolate a lot but most of the time I am too naughty to deserve it.”  
“You are a very good girl.” He purred. “You should get chocolate all the time, my little sweetheart, and I’ll make sure you get it often now you are mine.”  
For a second, he shuffled away and when he returned he had a huge wooden chest box.   
He opened it to reveal lots of bars of chocolates and other sweet treats. He smiled at me then lifted me up with very little effort and lay me out on my back on the bed. He sat above me and closed my eyes with his fingertips.

“Trust me.” he murmured extremely gently.  
I felt something touch my lips and I opened them without question as I smelled the scent of chocolate and moaned slightly. He slid a couple of fingers in my mouth extremely gently and I was shocked that he placed a small piece of delicious creamy white chocolate on my tongue.  
“We’ll slowly introduce you to new foods.” He purred. “But for now I’ll give you chocolate and bread and make sure that everything is fresh and delicious for you. I want you to never again have leftovers that no one wants. I will look after you my little princess”  
I simply nodded and smiled at the thought that he was trying to look after me.   
Especially as he seemed like the first person who had really ever cared before and that made this whole process a bit easier for me.


	3. First time

My new master slowly shimmied off my robes.   
I felt his hand stroke along my face then down onto my lips.  
“If you feel any pain please tell me that I am hurting you.” he pleaded as he breathed against my skin. “I need you to not stifle any noises and to not bow your head and act submissive while I am doing intimate things with you. I need to know these things feel good.”  
I simply lifted my head up almost instantly and stared at him in accordance with his wishes and he smiled widely. In doing this, I once again saw how beautiful he was.

“That’s better.” He purred, stroking his mouth against my neck, near my silver collar, making me moan slightly as I imagined how his lips would feel on my breasts, with his teeth pulling at my nipples and grazing my pale toned skin. “I don’t need you or want you to be so submissive when we are alone.”  
I simply nodded in reply, nervously biting my lip, and he smiled.  
“Are you in pain?”  
I shook my head.  
“Scared?” he murmured.  
I nodded and he kissed me as his hands secured around me and gripped me to his body that was covered in expensive black robes.  
“Don’t be scared.” He assured me as he slipped his robes and all his clothes off his body. “I won’t hurt you if I can help it.”  
I simply nodded and gulped as I could feel his erection growing as he kissed me all over my naked breasts. Then he bit onto one of my nipples, once again making me moan as it felt amazing.

He was moving from place to place so fast that it felt like multiple hands and mouths on my body.   
His tongue lapped between my legs and I let out a loud moan and wiggled slightly, even though I was trying desperately to behave myself and stay still.  
“You should relax.” He commanded. “I would like you to moan and come for me as I find it so horny to taste your juices and hear you call my name. For this and any future sexual occasions whisper my name, ‘Sirius’, every time that you like what I am doing and every time that you come.”  
I nodded and gulped then smiled as he kissed the top of my thigh then growled happily.

He used one hand to hold my chest down as he spread the clear liquid all over my crotch then inside me.   
I could see that his eyes were troubled as he stared me in my eyes and he kept me completely still as I tried to get out from under him. It was obvious why he was putting this liquid inside me.   
No matter how submissive I was taught to be I would always try to avoid pain if I could.

“Sweetheart, stay still and don’t struggle.” He purred in a pleading tone. “I don’t want to have to hold you down like this.”  
I simply nodded then gulped and lay completely still. I pushed my head up to reveal my neck to him so that he could abuse it like my other master often had. He immediately took advantage and buried his head in my neck and laid small kisses there instead of biting me.  
“Good god, you smell good.” He purred softly. “No woman has ever smelt so like nectar to me.”  
I simply nodded and he smiled.   
“Part your legs wide and let me hold you.” He finally commanded me after he took a few more deep breaths against my skin. When I got them fairly wide he requested them slightly wider and once they were how he had wanted them he gripped my hips tightly and held me still.

“I am sorry.” He admitted. “But I have to do this in order to make you mine permanently.”  
He thrust inside me and I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets in my fists so that I didn’t scream out and cry as his hands held my hips tight.   
He thrust hard and fast, wanting to bond me, his ‘pleasure slave’, to him but not wanting to hurt me too much. He finally came after a few minutes and he collapsed on top of me and seemed to be smiling slightly due to his pleasure as he stared up into my eyes.

“Look.” He purred suddenly. “That will the last time that you will ever get no choice in whether we have sex or not. If you ever want me to stop you just need to say ‘stop’ and I will release you from my arms and I will stop anything I am doing to you.”  
I felt startled at this as I knew that he wasn’t acting as most masters would act.   
I certainly didn’t know how to react to a master that was really giving me an option. I had been expecting a master that would bully into doing what he wanted, not ask me to enjoy any form of freedom.  
“I want you to orgasm.” He finally whispered. “I want you to be happy and for sex to be pleasurable for us both.”  
I simply nodded and all of a sudden his fingers slid down my body. As soon as they slid between my legs I felt an intense buzz of pleasure as his finger touched me where his tongue had earlier.

“Oh, Sirius, don’t stop.” I purred as he hit a particularly amazing point.   
I was shocked as I came as I was overwhelmed as a warmth and pleasure spread through me and as it bubbled away I felt more open and free than I had ever felt.   
He cuddled close to me and stroked his lips along my neck and chest extremely gently intensifying my pleasure and making my toes curl slightly.   
“That was an orgasm, my little one.” He pointed out. “Was it a nice feeling for you?”  
I simply nodded, unable to speak after such a wave of pleasure.  
“It is strangely erotic hearing you telling me not to stop and to hear you saying my name.”  
I nodded again and involuntarily my eyes started to close as I was exhausted.  
“Have a sleep, my little sweetheart.” He purred in my ear. He offered me his shoulder and I laid my head on it.   
Within seconds I was asleep when his arms tightened protectively around me and he kissed my forehead gently.   
“Sleep only wonderful dreams.”

I opened my eyes after a very good night’s sleep.   
I was confused to find that I was alone in bed with bedclothes wrapped tightly around my naked figure.   
I couldn’t remember the last time that I had slept in a bed and my body was thankful for a good night for once and to be honest I was surprised he hadn’t made me sleep on the floor once he got sick of having me curled against him. I could hear the shower running in his en suite and knew that he was in there as he was singing to himself.  
When I heard the shower turn off I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes as he got onto the bed next to me and snuggled up against me with the covers between us.   
He snuggled for a second against my frame then eased away and pulled the covers from my back and started to stroke his lips against the scars on the small of my back.

As soon as he started this I leant one hand back and stroked his face and although he startled he carried on licking and sucking on my skin extremely gently.   
It felt so nice that I purred with every touch and stroked his hair lovingly as his touch overwhelmed me till I was a quivering mess and I was sighing his name after every touch.   
He chuckled as I orgasmed and slowly leant his hand forward to touch my now sopping vagina.

“Can we try again?” he asked tentatively as he thumbed my clit gently and made me gasp out. “I’ll be extremely gentle but if you feel anything bad just tell me and I’ll stop doing everything.”  
I nodded and smiled slightly as he laid me flat on my back on the mattress and positioned his warm clean body over my dirty sex scented body.  
“You smell incredible.” He purred. “I am going to make love to you till I smell like you and then we’ll have to get showered.”  
I simply nodded and he gave me kiss as he entered me extremely gently.

In the shower after he smiled as I settled into his arms as he very gently used a sponge to get rid of the scent of sex from me before his parents ‘examined’ me.   
He also washed my hair out extremely gently.   
“They won’t touch you.” He promised. “I won’t let anyone touch you when you are so distressed. Just trust me.”  
I simply nodded and he turned off the water and led me into the bedroom and very gently unwound the ribbons from my hair.   
Then he slowly ran a small hairbrush through my hair before he wound a black ribbon through my hair to signify that I was now his pleasure slave.  
“You look better with the black ribbons.” He admitted. “Lemon ribbons just seem to disappear in your hair but the blonde looks even whiter now. So white, clean and shiny now.”

He turned me around so that I could look in the mirror and I couldn’t help but smile at his wide grin and the way he was stroking the black ribbons in my hair.   
He pulled my hand up too and I marvelled at how silky and luxurious the ribbons felt in my newly cleaned white blonde hair.  
“You deserve only the better things in life.” He murmured in my ear. “I’ll get you some better robes and nightwear too so you are more comfortable.”  
I simply nodded slightly and leant extremely gently against him as he stroked my back lovingly.


	4. Parental approval

Parental Approval

His parents had me dressed only in my original slave underwear in the centre of the huge kitchen.   
They seemed to be examining me with their eyes as he stood only about two foot away from me turning me and lifting my head when they asked him to.   
He was acting extremely territorial towards me as they kept trying to come nearer and indicating they wanted to see under my white cotton underwear that covered the whole of the trunk of my body.   
But he wouldn’t follow either instruction telling them that he wanted me to be only handled and seen naked by him.

“Is she pure?” His mother asked gruffly, once she had accepted that he wouldn’t back down from his views.  
“She was until yesterday.” He answered abruptly. “She isn’t any more”  
“Couldn’t wait, could you son?” His father murmured with a chuckle.  
“Why should I wait and leave her worrying about it any longer than I should?” My master replied, pulling me close and encircling me in his arms. “Why scare her longer than I have to?”  
I shivered slightly again due to the cold and he slipped his cloak partially around me so that I could warm up a bit with my head against his warm naked chest.

“She needs some meat on her bones.” His mother said with a critical stare over my body. “She doesn’t seem to be able to stand the cold at the moment.”  
“Then I’ll wrap her up till she can.” He growled. “Thankfully I am willing to keep her in my bed where it is warm most of the time and I’ll make sure she eats so she gets curvier.”  
“Chocolate cake.” His mother suggested. “If you want to get her bigger try chocolate cake or anything like that. Give her anything chocolate until she gains weight. I can send some stuff to school if you want me to do it.”  
“Sure.” He readily agreed. “I’ll give her lots of fatty food to fatten her up.”

He finally got me back upstairs and could see that I was cold and was shivering as I had stood there for so long in his cold house with very little clothing on.   
He covered my body over with one of his thick long black robes that was way too large and swamped me and left a trail of fabric all over the floor all around me. 

I stood over him and as he sat on the bed he leant forward and laid his head onto my stomach where the robes were open, shutting his eyes. He seemed distressed and I, much to my surprise, started to stroke my hands through his hair without being asked to do it.   
This was breaking my training but feeling it was the correct thing to do for him. 

When he looked up I snapped back to reality and removed them but he just put them back on there and I restarted soothing him.  
“That feels so nice.” He purred after another minute, seeming to calm right down. “You learnt that in your training?”  
“No.” I answered. “You just seemed distressed and I thought it might soothe you. No one should feel upset or feel scared as it isn’t fair.”   
“You have a talent.” He growled. “When I get worked up it is hard to get relaxed again but that works perfectly. Maybe you were made to serve me and only me.”  
“Perhaps.” I answered in a whisper.

I knelt down next to him on the floor by the bed where he sat and slowly stroked his chest as he looked puzzled that I was pulling his robes apart.   
I was staring at his crotch as he sat in front of me dressed in only a pair of black jeans that hugged his crotch making it look extremely tempting to me.   
For the first time in my life something really appealed to me.

He could see where my attentions lay and he unclipped his trousers and removed them and his underwear quickly so that all he was now wearing were his fully open black robes.  
It was a strangely erotic sight to see him staring at me as I looked at his penis and imagined how it would taste. I only imagined for a few seconds till I leant forward and expertly took the head of his penis into my mouth, just as I had been taught by studying the pictures in the books.

He groaned and stroked the back of my head extremely gently and I immediately took another inch into my mouth and he stiffened.   
This made me giggle as he closed his eyes and seemed to go pale and completely still as he held his breath. With every inch he seemed to come back to me and as the tip of it hit the back of my throat he smiled slightly and started to stroke the back of my head with his fingertips. 

He tasted so good that I was happily deep throating him all the way until he had his orgasm and came inside my mouth with a few thrusts and a whimper.   
I sucked him dry and cleaned every morsel from his penis then pulled away, looking back up at his stunned expression. He tasted even better when he came in my mouth and all I wanted was to make sure that I would get every bit I could from him.  
“I am definitely not worked up any more.” He finally purred, stroking a hand through my blonde hair. “You have certainly just paid me back your fee in one movement. Did you enjoy that?”  
I simply nodded my head and he chuckled loudly.

“Did you think you would enjoy it when you thought and learnt about it in the past?”  
I shook my head and he stroked my hair in reassurance then laid us both onto the bed, both on our sides so that he could stare at me while he spoke to me.   
He stripped all my clothes off till I was completely naked.  
“Why is it different with me?” he asked, knowing I would have to answer a direct question. “Why do you enjoy it with me?”  
“You aren’t forcing me.” I choked out. “You don’t call me a bitch and a slut and grab my hair and force me down if I am not doing it like you want it. You don’t hit me when my teeth touch your penis or when I gag. I was told that this was what it would be like.”

He looked stunned for a second then pulled me into his arms extremely gently.  
“I will never force you to do that but will love it when you will do it.” He revealed. “If you ever get the impulse to do anything to comfort me just go ahead and do it as you seem to have great impulses.”  
I simply nodded.  
“Do you ever talk?” he pondered.  
“Only to answer direct questions.” I quickly revealed. “I have been taught to only speak when spoken to and to not be a nuisance.”  
“Anything you want to ask me then?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“What do you like in bed?” I asked curiously.  
He chuckled then smirked.  
“I like to watch beautiful girls have an orgasm.” He purred. “I like tasting their arousal as it is so sweet and warm. Was that it?”

I shook my head and blushed.   
He seemed to delight in my reaction and kissed me on my forehead.  
“What do I taste like?” I murmured, feeling curious.  
“Heaven.” He replied simply. “You are the nectar of the gods. Is there anything else you need or want to know?”  
“Why did you pick me?”  
“You are so beautiful, how could I possibly leave you behind?” he purred. “When I saw you in line I couldn’t quite believe that you were so beautiful and pure. But you looked so scared and that made me want you even more. I want to look after you so you are never scared again. No matter what happens I will always look after you.”

I smiled at his reply and he kissed my forehead and stroked one hand down my back.  
“So if I wasn’t so beautiful you would have picked another girl?”  
“I don’t think so.” He purred. “Your main beauty is somewhere within your eyes and in your heart.” He revealed. “It is why your masters have always found you desirable and why you smell and taste so good. You are also such a tiny thing that you will never take up too much space and that will help when we go back to school.”  
“Will you protect me at school?”  
“Of course.” He purred. “I will make sure you are well loved and cared for. You are my girl and always will be.”   
“Do you like my slave underwear?” I enquired, staring down at my slave underwear that was rather utilitarian and basic and that I hated a lot as I knew it wasn't too great.  
“No.” He answered with a slight smile. “it definitely isn't very sexual and I definitely would rather see you naked than in it.

I heard a small knock on his door and that made me scurry away from where I had been lying in   
his bed and into the corner where I quickly started to cower, shaking vigorously.  
He turned back to me then said in a masterful voice that they should ‘enter’. His attention was on me so he didn’t turn to greet his mother as she entered the room.  
“Is she OK?” she finally whispered, staring at me with concern as I flinched away from them both with my legs bent up in front of me to protect myself.  
“Does she look OK?” he growled to his mother, taking one step towards me and sitting extremely close to me on the floor. He gathered me up in his arms then smiled as I relaxed into his embrace.  
His mother stared at her son as he rocked me slightly, cradling my head to his chest as I finally started to calm and relax again.

“I got her a few things.” His mother suddenly whispered. “I thought she might require a few things to help with her settling in and to make her happy.”  
I peaked up at her from under my hair from his arms and stared at the bag in her arms as my master lifted his head too.  
“I am aware that she was probably fairly young when she came into this so she probably would benefit from something to comfort her.” His mother quickly explained.  
He simply nodded and smiled as she passed him the bag and got one hand loose to look into the bag as he soothed me by rubbing my back as I snuggled my face against his chest, looking for comfort and protection.

He lifted a teddy out of the bag and smiled at me as my eyes lit up.   
He smiled wider and as he pushed it close to me I whimpered and pulled away from it as I didn’t want to take something from him so that he could remove it at will and torment me with it later.  
“It is yours.” He whispered. “I will never take it away, even when you are naughty.”  
As he settled it close to me again I opened my arms slightly.   
He slowly slipped it into them so that I was holding it and as soon as he released it I gripped it tighter and stared into the bear’s face.   
My mouth twitched as I fought a smile as I felt loved and cared for as he stroked my back lovingly.  
“Time for sleep.” He whispered in my ear. “You look exhausted.”  
“Mine.” I whispered, holding the bear closer.   
“Yours.” He whispered back to me. “Mr Bear will look after you while you sleep.”  
“Master leaving me?” I enquired, frowning slightly as I didn’t want him to leave.   
“Of course not.” He murmured. “I’ll stay till you are asleep before I go anywhere.”  
I nodded and closed my eyes, letting the sleep hit me straight away.

When I awoke a few hours later I was alone in the dark and for me that was extremely frightening as I felt vulnerable without my master.   
Acting on that vulnerability I was completely and utterly scared and with little conscious thought I was quickly descending the stairs.

I was only aware of my actions as a hand touched my shoulder and as I span around I was met by the glare of a boy that looked rather like my master but was noticeably younger than him.  
“I bet my brother doesn't even know what to do with you.” he sneered at me, pulling my body close to his body.   
I let out a slight growl in protest but he ignored that and my struggles as he used one hand to stroke my breasts where they were revealed above my top. “A little slut like you needs to learn her place more quickly.”  
“Yep.” another voice sounded. “Your brother may be a bad judge of friends but his taste in girls is better.” 

I looked up and there a greasy haired man staring at me from behind my master's brother. “Maybe we need to show her how good a real man is at teaching her what place she has in life.”  
I stiffened and tried to take a step back but I was held in place as the greasy man stepped forward and stroked my face firmly making me cower in fear.  
“Get your fucking hands off her.” a voice suddenly called out and I once again tried to step away and this time all that happened was that when his brother released me I went for a tumble to the floor.

Almost immediately I was lifted from the floor into my master's arms and I felt happy and relieved that someone was protecting me again.  
“Regulus, take Snivvelus and fuck the hell off.” He growled. “Just be thankful that I am in a good mood and that she is here. If she wasn't here and needing protection I'd rip your heads off for touching something that belongs to me. As for you, Snivvelus, just hope this doesn’t happen again or you will regret it.”  
That shouldn't have made me happy, being referred to as an object. But it made me feel cherished and loved as I was wanted.   
I smiled slightly as I saw he had his wand out and was pointing it at his brother's friend.

“What were you doing out of bed?” He immediately asked once he had got me back into his bed and pulled the quilts around me so that I would feel warm and secure again as he laid down next to me.  
“Was lonely.” I admitted. “Thought you had left me and wasn't going to return so wanted to tempt you back to bed.”  
“I'll always return.” He purred. “You are so beautiful that you need to stay in my room so that you are safe. I left you in a closed room for a reason and from now on if the door is closed where you are you need to stay where you are.”  
I nodded minutely and he smoothed his hand over my hair extremely gently as he traced the braids.


	5. School

School

The school had always been open minded and had come across other last year students that had taken ‘pleasure slaves’ before, or so told my master told me.  
Therefore, a room was prepared for us both to live in when he had returned to school.   
He had been asked to keep me tied to the wall and quiet when I was alone and to make sure the room was locked and warded when he couldn’t protect me.   
According to a tall wizard who spoke to him in front of us both when he returned this was so that I was in no danger of opportunists that found out about me and wanted to try out what was making my master grin all the time. 

They had set up a tiny camp bed in the corner of the room that was more like a dog’s bed with a frame all the way around it to stop me escaping and pillows on it.   
But, of course, he had never even let me even sit on it, keeping me wrapped tighter in his covers when he was away from me to keep me safe and warm.   
The one time I had fallen asleep on it he had been amused to see me in it.   
But I had woke up on the bed in his arms wearing his school shirt as he lay next to me naked.   
He had said that he would rather sleep in it than see me sleeping on it.

“I had a nice day.” He purred as he lay down onto the bed next to me. “Are you awake?”  
I simply nodded, unable to ignore a direct question, despite my weariness.   
I wished I was asleep still.  
“Did you have anything to eat?” he asked, looking concerned, stroking one hand down my spine extremely gently.  
I shook my head and he exhaled loudly.

“You have to eat.” He almost begged. “I can’t let you go thinner or they will take you away from me.”  
My eyes portrayed my fear and the way I gripped his hand that was in mine tighter made it even clearer that it scared me.   
He very quickly made his lips reach mine as he attempted to soothe me in the only way that he knew how.

He unclipped my leash and flipped me from my side and down onto my back so that I was spread out for him like an erotic offering.  
“I won’t let them.” He promised. “I just need you to stay at this weight and if you want to be here, with me, you will have to eat.”  
I simply nodded and smiled as he used his wand to summon a huge piece of fresh cream chocolate cake from the room’s fridge for me to eat.   
He gave my lips a gentle press with his fingertips and they opened automatically for him and he smiled as I willingly sucked the whipped cream from his fingers, knowing he hated to feel sticky or unclean.  
“Good girl.” he murmured to me in a gentle tone.   
He cradled me in his arms like a baby as he fed me and I ate with no refusal as he made me eat every morsel of the massive cake till I was bloated and sleepy.  
“There, not too bad, was it?” He purred.   
I shook my head. “The cake was yummy.” I murmured. “I love that you know what to feed me so that I will eat.”  
“Now you can sleep, my little sweetheart.”  
I simply nodded and closed my eyes as he laid me out on the bed and wrapped the covers around us as he snuggled against me.   
All the while making sure that he made me as comfortable as possible with my face resting against his naked chest and his arms on my back, rubbing lovingly.

When I awoke it was from a nightmare and I was screaming, gasping and crying.   
There were arms around me and I was petrified as I was barely awake and I knew that I would be beaten for disturbing my master’s sleep.   
But, despite that thought, I knew that I couldn’t stop crying and that the beating would be worth it if for the moment he carried on stroking my back so lovingly.  
“Calm down, it is OK. Nothing will hurt you.” A voice gently whispered as a hand touched my face, making me instinctively flinch and close my eyes, ready for the first contact and for me to be disciplined for my bad behaviour. “Go back to sleep as I won’t hurt you. I just want you to sleep peacefully and if you are scared I can go sleep on your bed and leave you alone.”

When the pain I expected never came I opened my eyes to find him sitting over me, looking concerned. His hand was still on my face and there were tears running down his face and he was quite obviously trying to keep some distance so that he didn’t scare me.  
But right now all that I could think about was comfort so I sat up and knowing that I needed skin on skin to calm down I pulled myself close to him and looked into his eyes to see if he was rejecting me.   
Instead he laid us both back down again and pressing my face against his chest and inhaling his scent I very quickly settled back down and he stroked my back till I once again fell fast asleep, this time minus my bad dreams.

I awoke with his body against mine and my nose resting against his chest. I moved slightly and he chuckled and tightened his arms around me.  
“You can go back to sleep if you want to sleep for a bit longer.” He offered in a whisper. “You had a disturbed night and I have no lessons till this afternoon so will be around if you get upset again by dreams.”  
I simply nodded and sucked down on his nipple that was sitting just within my reach. He sucked in a breath then curved his back in appreciation and stroked my neck in reassurance.  
“Are you hungry?” he enquired once I had stopped sucking on his nipple.  
“Starving.” I admitted. “I hate my nightmares as they always make me so hungry.”  
“What do you dream about when you have nightmares?” He enquired.  
“I dream about when I was being burnt.” I answered promptly then thought how to carry on as I unconsciously stroked the burn marks with my fingers. “My burn marks were put on me to make me submissive by my first master. I was so young when they bought me that I was never quite sure what was going on so often didn’t obey fast enough and the burns were put there to remind me that I am worth very little.”  
He leant over and stroked my tears away and pulled my body in close to his body.  
“You are worth a lot.” He purred. “Much more than us pure-bloods believe the ‘pleasure slaves’ are worth. I don’t like you thinking that you are worth very little as you are so precious to me.”  
“Do you believe in a pureblood’s right to have a ‘pleasure slave’?” I asked, feeling bold.  
He shook his head. “I followed the tradition of my family for the sons to learn sex from a pleasure slave. When I went to purchase you it never even occurred to me to question whether the woman I selected would be hurt by me until I saw that unlike most of the other girls you were terrified. In that moment I knew I had to protect you, especially once they started to try to punish you in front of me for being afraid.”  
I simply nodded dumbly then moved forward to kiss his lips extremely gently before I pulled away again. 

“Have a nice little sleep.” He suggested gently, after a few minutes of silence. “You look exhausted. I’ll feed you when you wake up again.”  
I simply nodded and lay my head onto my pillow and pulled myself closer to him and fell back to sleep, needing him close but not wanting to crowd him. He seemed to sense this but he seemed to want me close and pulled me closer and in my partial asleep stage I just rested where he laid me.

When I awoke I could smell something appetising and I smiled as he dangled something in front of my face and when I looked up I could see he was smirking.  
“French fries?” he asked as he rubbed something against my lip extremely gently. I immediately opened my mouth as I trusted him and as soon as it hit my tongue I smiled and followed his hand with my eyes as he went to retrieve another for me.  
“You love those.” He murmured as my eyes lit up as he allowed another two to slip into my mouth and he put them within reaching distance so that I could feed myself. “I might take to giving these to you when you are being a very, very, good girl and since that is all the time you might gain some weight.”  
I smiled slightly and he winked at me as I took a few more fries.


	6. Friends

Friends 

I heard voices approaching the bedroom door and slowly scurried under the bedding so that all that showed of me was my eyes and the very top of my face. I knew that with only another minutes warning I could have scurried into the closet to hide but I couldn’t now as I was too scared to move and I didn’t have enough time.

My eyes met my master’s eyes as he entered the room and I immediately relaxed as he smiled at me.   
My relaxation ended pretty quickly as he moved out of the way and two bewildered men entered our bedroom, both staring openly at me as I was still covered up to just under my eyes.   
I looked at him again, then at the men, then gasped as all three took a step forward. I looked around for an escape route for a moment as I was scared, despite trusting my master implicitly, and I wanted to panic as I didn't see one.  
“It is OK.” My master assured me. “No one will harm you and I have some chocolate for you.”

I pulled the sheet down to under my chin and pulled out one arm from the left hand side of the blankets then smiled at him as the other boys stared at me more intently, since I had revealed more of my body to them all.   
He carried on moving forward once he told the boys to stay still and slowly laid a huge block of white chocolate in my hand.   
He leant forward and kissed my forehead, running a hand through my long blonde hair, as I gripped my chocolate tighter and stashed it inside the sheets under my cushions, keeping one hand locked over it as the other hand came out to pull him close to me.  
“They won’t take it from you.” He promised as he kissed my forehead again. “Just eat it up now and I’ll get you something else if you are a good girl and eat it all up.”  
I nodded minutely and revealed my chocolate from under my pillow and nibbled at the side of it watched by all the boys.

“Why does she hide food from us?” One of the men asked my master as all three of the men still watched me as I nibbled on the chocolate while I tried to hide it from their sight as much as I could, hunched over it, like a hunter over their prey.  
“She is worried I will take it back.” My master replied, still watching me as I opened my mouth slightly wider to give the chocolate my first tentative bite. “Her masters used to give her food then take it back in the past to torture her so she doesn’t trust I won’t do that too. She still doesn’t trust me around food even though we have been together for two months and she tends to ferret away anything she can in case I decide to cut off her food supply.”

He slowly leant one hand towards my chocolate and I growled loudly, baring my teeth menacingly, and I snatched it back away from him and pushed it under the sheets away from him.  
“Mine, you can't have it.” I shouted, surprising everyone, including myself, that I would be so disrespectful to my master.  
“I just wanted to help by snapping it into smaller pieces for you.” My master whispered, trying to assure me that I could trust him. “I am not going to take it but I just thought that it might be easier to eat in smaller pieces.”

I nodded again and slipped it back out and relinquished it to him and he passed me a smaller piece as I took back the larger part that was now broken into smaller pieces and stowed it back under the pillow.   
I smiled slightly at the smaller piece that was still in my hand and tentatively placed it at his lips with my eyes trained on his face as his face lit up as he was pleased but surprised I was offering my chocolate to him.  
“You have it.” He whispered. “You need it more than me.”  
“A gift for you.” I whispered tenderly, offering it once again. “For being kind to me and giving me chocolate.”  
He nodded and opened his mouth to accept it and I placed it on his tongue, being extremely gentle so that I didn't hurt him or scratch him with my now long red nails that he had painted for me this morning as he loved them like this.  
“Thank you.” he whispered in my ear. “That was very kind.”

“Don’t touch her.” My master growled as one of my master’s friends went to stroke my face with his hand after I had finally started to relax once they had been here for a few minutes and were the most part staying away, which relaxed me.   
He was short and looked like he was rather ratty.   
I certainly didn’t want this man, seeming to be the opposite of my master, touching me and I involuntarily cringed back into the pillows and tried to grip my master’s hand that was just out of my reach, eager for him to protect me. “She isn’t well and she certainly doesn’t seem to desire your touch.”

The other man with the dark untidy hair and a skinny frame raised an eyebrow at my master and smiled.   
“Are you being possessive?” His other friend asked, with a smirk, as my master sat between me and them on the end of the bed, stroking one hand on my thigh soothingly on top of my new softer lemon robes as if he was trying to make me relax. I immediately reached down and knitted my fingers through his so that I felt more secure. “You have never been like this with the other girls. She matters more than they ever seemed to matter to you.”  
“You are not quite right that it is possessiveness that makes me want you to leave her alone.” My master whispered.   
He seemed defensive but relaxed.   
“She is just young and I know what you boys are like and I don’t want her to be hurt and you know that a ‘pleasure slave’ comes with conditions and that includes that she isn’t to be passed around like a toy and is to be kept happy and healthy. If you got your hands on her I doubt you would be able to handle it anyhow. Your girlfriends are hardly in the same league as her in terms of beauty. I doubt anyone would be in her league.”  
“I doubt he could handle anyone.” A husky voice suddenly rang out and my master smiled even wider as another man came into the room and shut the door behind him, immediately walking straight up to the bed confidently, only reacting to my presence with a raised eyebrow at my master and a huge smirk.

He didn’t stop this man from touching me and I just carried on bowing my head slightly as his hand stroked across my cheek with a certain amount of confidence that even my master didn’t possess around me.  
“She seems terrified.” The man finally whispered to my master, still stroking my face gently as he lifted my face up so that I could look into his pale face that was framed by sandy blonde hair and was covered in a few massive scars.   
He was extremely handsome and staring at him made me want to nurture him and try to take some of the pain from in his heart. He saw my alarm at his scars and smiled wryly at me. “You should look after her, Sirius, as she is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I don’t really like blondes normally.”

He released my face and stroked my chin. “I think my face also worries her. I didn’t realise that I was that frightening to women.” He chuckled slightly as he said it but I felt the pain beneath the comment.  
“I don’t think....” I whispered before I could stop myself then promptly blushed and shut off the rest of the sentence as everyone turned to stare at me, the boys seeming shocked by my soft, high tone of voice.  
“It’s OK to finish that sentence, sweetheart.” My master purred, giving me a wry smile. “I don’t mind and I am curious at what you wanted to say to Remus.”  
“I don’t think you are scary.” I said honestly. “I just wondered if the scars are hurting you. I don’t think people should live in pain.”  
My master laughed and smiled at him as his friend smiled wider at my words.  
“They are fine.” Remus assured me, pulling one of my hands up so that I could run one finger over the scars on his face, closing his eyes as my hand ran freely over his face once he had released my hand. His skin was rough but there was something erotic in that when you compared it to my master’s soft supple tanned skin. “They look worse than they are.”

“I know what you are thinking but I have every intention of looking after her, Remus.” He whispered as I lay back down on the bed, withdrawing my hand slowly from Remus’ face as I felt sleepy again and even though I didn’t have my master’s permission I knew that he would rather I lie down than pass out and hurt myself. “That is why no one else will ever get their hands on her, especially not those two.” He whispered, indicating the ratty man and the dark haired man.  
He gave a pointed glance at his friends then they both stopped touching my body.  
“Does it offend you that I touched her without asking?” Remus asked with a slight smile.  
“Of course it does not offend me.” My master answered. “I know you can be gentle and anyhow I really don’t think they truly understand what her being a ‘pleasure slave’ really means for her or for me.”  
Remus nodded but the other two boys looked puzzled, especially when my master pulled me towards him on the bed and stroked a hand under my chin lovingly. The other two boys seemed to be bored and left the room, leaving me alone with Remus and my master.

“I bet she cost a lot of money.” Remus suddenly whispered.  
“My parents baulked at the price I paid.” He revealed. “They seem to think I paid over the odds but I would have paid double the price and still been happy with what she cost me.”  
“Do you regret buying her?”  
My master growled slightly and stroked one hand along my arm lovingly.  
“Never.” He whispered. “She is a beauty and has a soft heart and that makes her the perfect pleasure slave for me.”  
“Have a rest.” He purred in my ear, kissing along my jaw till he got to my neck which he marked with a love bite to show his possession of me. Once the love bite had formed he licked across it gently then smiled up at me. “You are safe with us here as I won’t be leaving until later. Relax and I’ll alert you if I need you to be awake and if I don’t, which is likely, I will let you doze.”  
I simply nodded and closed my eyes and within minutes I was dozing as he watched over me.

“What are her origins?” I suddenly heard Remus ask after a long pause, reigniting my interest and scaring my tiredness away as I wanted to hear them talk about me more than I wanted to rest.   
“She is from a Swedish pure-blood family.” My master replied.   
“Is she a Squib?”  
“No, from what her notes say they think she could be good, but dangerous, with the right training.”  
“Dangerous due to them mistreating her?”  
“Yes.” My master answered. “I hope if I can treat her well she would never be a danger to me. I also hope I can prove to her that someone loves her when everyone since her family has let her down.”  
“Then why did her family give her up if she isn't a squib?”

“They didn’t want her.” My master whispered, sounding as if he was close to tears as he stroked my hair lovingly, rearranging my blonde hair so it fell evenly around my head. “From what her notes say they were offered a price they couldn’t refuse for her. She was only four at the time. Her beauty is her curse. How could anyone even think about giving her up though and think of only her appearance at such a young age?”  
“You will have to eventually give her up.” Remus pointed out to my master, making me feel sad at the thought. “You will both go through heartbreak when that happens. You shouldn’t call her sweetheart as you need to keep your distance from her or you will give her all of your heart and fall in love with her.”  
“What is wrong with falling in love with her? Why would I ever give her up?”  
“If you marry...”  
“I won’t ever give her up.” He growled. “She is staying with me and no one will stop that happening even if it means she stays as my only lover and I never have a family.”  
“You won’t marry?”  
“No.” He answered instantly, making hope bubble up inside me. “As I have said I will not give her up, especially for any other person. While she can’t be my wife I won’t be marrying anyone.”  
“Can she read and write?”  
“I wouldn’t think that they will ever teach a pleasure slave to read and write as she is made for sex and sexual pleasure. They used to beat her so why would they give her a basic education?”   
“Will you teach her to read?”  
“I will probably teach her sometime or let you do it. I think your patience is better than mine and you might like to feel useful to someone.”  
“She needs to learn to read and write.” Remus whispered. “It would make her life easier and make her realise her true worth.”

“I wish she was mine.” Remus suddenly whispered after a very long silence as my master continued to stroke my body gently. “She seems so beautiful inside and out and her touch was so erotic with her fingers on my face. I guess she is the best benefit of having indulgent parents that think that these things are an ‘education’ for their children.”  
My master chuckled.  
“When I saw her it was out of the corner of my eye and I had to steady myself as I turned as she was way too beautiful. I really thought that she wouldn’t be as good close up but I was shocked there was nothing that marred any part of her appearance except a few bruises and marks where she had been beaten by her master.”  
“But she is so docile. Why did they need to beat her?”  
“When she wouldn’t stop crying they would beat her, strip her and leave her exposed so she would get cold and beg them to forgive her. They offered me a paddle to use on her when I purchased her and from her teeth I assume she had been gagged with a ball gag for long periods of time because her teeth are rather misaligned.”  
“You wouldn’t hit her or gag her.” Remus growled. “You hit her and I’ll take a few strips from you as she is an innocent and should never be scared.”  
“Of course I will never hit her.” My master growled back to him. “She knows that she can ever say ‘stop’ to me if I hurt her and I hope she will use it if she is ever scared of me. I didn’t accept the paddle as I never wanted it, despite it being free.”  
“Has she ever said stop?” Remus asked.  
“Never.” My master said with a satisfaction in his voice that I felt like grinning as I loved making him proud of me. “If I can protect her from everything bad in the world I will protect her and make sure the last thing that she thinks about is my lip on hers and the last thing she feels are my arms around her every time she sleeps.”  
“Has she got scars?”  
“I’ll show you.” My master immediately offered and started to strip the blankets from above my body, leaving my thin frame only covered in my tiny vest and shorts.  
He lifted my vest up slightly then leant down and kissed me on my cheek.  
“I’m sorry.” He purred in my ear. “I just want to show my best friend your scars then I’ll leave alone, my little princess. I think he might be able to help you as he has some experience with healing scars. Are you OK with me showing him the ones on your back?”  
I simply nodded in reply.

“How long has she been awake?” Remus asked with a chuckle.  
“All the time.” My master said in an uninterested tone. His hands were stroking my stomach gently making me grin and moan in pleasure. “I told her to relax and nap, not to sleep.”  
“Are you sure you don’t mind if I show Remus your scars?” he asked me after he had stilled his movements so that I could concentrate on his words and not his actions.  
“I don’t mind.” I answered him concisely as I was trying to use a confident voice.  
He immediately rolled me onto my stomach and rubbed my thigh with one hand as he used the other to lift up my vest. This action revealed the criss-crossing of scars on the small of my back and made Remus gasp in surprise.  
“Oh God, that really, really sucks.” I heard Remus growl and before he knew what he was doing he was stroking my back lovingly, his hands joining my master’s hands on my body.  
“Anything you can do?” My master asked him.   
“Are these the only ones?” Remus asked, tracing one finger just above the line of my panties.   
“No.” My master replied. “There are more but in more personal areas and they are worse than these scars.”  
“I have potions she could try but I’d have to make them weaker as they aren’t normally used on humans.” Remus quickly revealed. “I also have some creams that I could massage into her.”  
“Can I not massage them in?” My master said.  
“Sorry.” Remus said. “They are only meant to be used by me but I can use them on others as long as I apply them.”  
“I just think you want to feel her up.” My master admitted. “You had better not take advantage of her.”  
Remus chuckled loudly.   
“Sweetheart,” My master murmured to me. “Can I show Remus the other scars please?”

I shrugged. I was scared of being naked in front of anyone but my master but I didn’t want to refuse something he wanted me to do and make him angry with me.  
“Trust me.” he purred. “If I promise no one will touch can I show him?”  
“You can touch.” I allowed. “But I don’t want him to touch me till I know he won’t hurt me.”

He rolled me back onto my back and I squinted my eyes as the bright overhead light shone into my eyes and after a few seconds I pushed my arm up to cover my eyes to avoid the light. I felt a hand on my arm to move it and within a few seconds my eyes were covered by a strip of fabric that shut out the light and effectively blindfolded me.  
My legs were opened till they were very wide and I gasped as my master pulled my panties down in one fast fluid movement, revealing everything that was between my legs and the scars that crossed my crotch and made it impossible to grow pubic hair in most areas of my crotch.

“How can anyone be so brutal?” Remus finally gasped as my master started to smooth his fingertips across my scars, whether this was the show Remus more effectively or to soothe me I didn’t know.  
“I have no idea.” My master purred. “I always thought that I could at least make them less obvious but no matter what I’ve done they stay the same.”  
“They are burns, probably a few inflicted for their enjoyment and probably done to her while she was still a child, although she is still, in essence, a child.” Remus replied. “They look quite deep but I can’t tell without being able to touch them.”  
“You can, if you are gentle.” I whispered, the words flowing before I could stop myself and biting my lip and flinching as soon as I said it. 

I don’t know why I still flinched away from my master but I flinched instinctively as if he was about to hit me and moved my hands to cover my face as I knew that if he was going to punish me he would never forgive himself if he marked my face.  
Within seconds I felt one person get off the bed and I heard the door open and close as some footsteps walked away.  
“Remus wants some time out.” My master finally informed me. “I think the sight of you in only a vest waiting for me to hit you upset him a little. I know it is an instinct so it is less shocking for me that it is for him but I will not hit you for voicing an opinion that is important.”  
He lifted the fabric from my eyes and smiled down at me as I lay on the bed. He sat still for a few minutes staring at my scars then leant down and covered my body with his body as he kissed me extremely gently.  
“Sweetheart,” He purred. “No matter whatever you do I will never, ever lay my hands on you in aggression. If I do hit you I give you my express permission to hit me back and not to hold back the punishment you inflict on me.”  
I simply nodded.


	7. Exploration

Exploration

Remus gave a tentative prod to my back then sighed as I stiffened at being touched by anyone other than my master.   
I pushed my face into the pillows to stifle my distress and started to tremble.  
“Should I stop?” Remus immediately asked, whether to me or my master I didn’t know as neither of us replied and he didn’t touch me again till my master lifted me up slightly so I was closer to him and laid my head onto my thigh.  
“If the pain gets bad you can bite me on my leg.” My master prompted. “We need to at least try this as I know those scars hurt at times and if I can heal them you will be more comfortable.”

I squeaked in response and smiled slightly at the thought that he thought I should ever harm him.  
That was until I felt Remus touch me again and I froze entirely till he started to stroke and I relaxed at his gentle fingertip touches and even murmured a bit when his fingertip touches felt deeper as he began to massage my muscles deeper and that felt a lot more relaxing.  
His hands were amazing and I had little doubt that any woman would completely fall in love with any man that could do this and Remus deserved a woman who loved him.

“Moony, you should get a girl and do that to her.” My master purred, still with part my head in his lap as he stroked my long blonde hair that had was tightly braided today with a mixture of gold and black braids. To fall in line with and his house’s colours he had admitted to me.“You seem to be turning my little sweetheart on.”  
“I can smell her, Padfoot.” He growled to my master. “It is off-putting that she smells so good. How do you deal with it?”  
“It was what finally tipped her in my favour when I was selecting a pleasure slave.” My master said with a laugh. “She was laid on the examination table naked and all I could smell was her scent and I knew that I needed her with me and I needed to make sure she was aroused so that I could smell it better. It is definitely distracting that she is turned on but she isn’t well and her health comes before my carnal desires.”  
“OK,” Remus finally whispered. “If you can brace her I’ll try the first cream. You might want to cover her mouth and nose over as well as this smells disgusting but tends to do the job well. Also you need to grip hard as it will sting a lot and she will probably fight against us.”

The cream touched my skin and I immediately felt as though the boys had set me on fire as the cream made my skin feel hot hot hot.  
I struggled against them both and tried to kick out at Remus in anger and frustration as he was still coating my skin with the cream and it hurt. Even more frustrating was that he was still sitting, extremely gently, on my legs to stop them moving and to keep me firmly attached to the bed.  
I just wanted him to stop touching me and it seemed like this was the best way to stop him.

When I realised I couldn’t move and kick at him to stop him putting the fiery concoction on me I started to growl like a dog as I was so annoyed.   
Remus carried on as both boys tightened their grip on me and my master started to stroke my hair lovingly.   
Despite the option he had given me at the start I still didn’t bite him and instead I whimpered and growled as the tears fell down my face and onto his thigh.   
I knew that he could feel it as occasionally he would let go of my arm with one hand and use one to grip both of my hands in one of his as he used the other one to stroke the tears from my face. 

“It is OK to feel scared sweetheart.” My master finally assured me as Remus continued to coat me in the cream. I just hoped it was doing something because the thought that this was happening for no reason was awful. “But we are almost finished and then we will know how successful we have been.”  
Within a few seconds Remus stopped touching me and the burning subsided a little and I stopped my tears.  
When Remus moved from my legs I curled them beneath me and gripped onto my master tightly as he released my arms. He stroked his hands through my hair extremely gently as I looked to him to comfort me as I knew he was my one true safety net in my life.  
“Some have faded.” Remus whispered with satisfaction. “She seems to be quite responsive to this cream.”   
“Are you OK sweetheart?” My master asked after a few minutes of silence as he stroked his fingertips over my back with Remus’ hands stroking my arm gently in a reassuring fashion.  
I simply nodded.  
“Does it feel nice?” My master whispered as the boys continued to massage me. Suddenly I felt both boys shift on the bed and all of a sudden I was on my side and there were suddenly two sets of lips on my neck and two bodies either side of mine as they stroked and kissed me gently. 

I still had the blindfold on so I couldn’t see which one was my master so from the kisses I assumed he was behind me and leant down to grip the cock of the man behind me. I give it two gentle rubs before I realised that it wasn’t thick enough to be my master’s penis and I let out a yelp in surprise and leapt forward into my master’s arms and away from Remus.   
I was embarrassed and didn’t want him to misunderstand my intentions and think I was sexually interest him but I failed to realise it may also look like Remus was guilty too due to my reaction.

“What did you do to her?” My master demanded of Remus, sensing that I was distressed and thinking that his friend had injured me.  
“I did nothing.” Remus growled in reply. “I think she must have mistaken me for you as she leant over to touch me up then realised her mistake after about thirty seconds and clambered closer to you.”   
I blushed and I heard my master chuckle and he kissed my lips extremely gently.  
“Can you get the lights lower?” He whispered to Remus. “I don’t want the bright lights hurting her eyes when I turn the lights back on.”

A few seconds later my blindfold was taken off and I smiled at my master then turned to stare at Remus.   
He looked peaceful and I leant forward and pressed my lips to his extremely gently making both boys pull in close to me and start to touch me gently with Remus’ tongue still battling mine for supremacy.  
“That is strangely arousing.” My master murmured in my ear. “I like you two kissing like that.”  
I chuckled and Remus pulled away and let me turn back to my master and give him a peck on my lips before he licked my lips as if he tasted them on his lips.  
“You taste like chocolate, cinnamon and liquorice.” My master mumbled.  
“No, Remus does.” I disagreed. “You can taste his natural flavour.”  
“She is more cream, peaches and strawberries.” Remus murmured to his friend. “She is everything light and fun.”  
My master chuckled and kissed me again.  
“We should leave you alone and you can sleep while I finish some more school work.” My master finally whispered to me. “As much as I like you kissing Remus I think that the thought of sharing you in any other way certainly does not appeal. Are you hungry?”  
I simply nodded and he smiled.  
“I’m off up to the sweet shop,” he purred. “Do you have any requests?”  
“I’d like the marshmallow chocolate bars or the mint fudge but other than those your own judgment will be fine.” I requested.

Sirius just nodded and at that he left his room, clipping me to the chain as he left me alone, winking cheekily as he shut the door behind himself.


	8. LIly

Lily  
The door swung open and Lily, easily recognised from my master's photographs by the fiery hair and green eyes, was making it very clear she had no idea I existed as she goggled at me in my master's arms and from both of their eyes, her and James, it was evident that they never expected this to be what they disturbed.   
I suppose that was fair enough as my master had returned from classes only minutes before and had immediately got to work on me, stripping me to my waist and suckling like a newborn babe.  
Lily was standing next to James in the open doorway, staring at me as my master looked up from the bed where he had been ravishing one of my breasts. My master had been so anxious to get me today that he hadn't even locked the door with a charm in his haste to be with me.

But the lack of a charm on the door was irrelevant now as the largest issue was that when they had come in the room that my topless body was curved over his arm gently with my head on the side with my eyes staring at him. Well they had been until the door opened and startled us both out of our private little bubble and now my watering eyes were fixed on the expression of horror on Lily's face, as well as the expression of embarrassment that pinkened her cheeks.

She took in that sight with a certain level of acceptance, like this a common sight to see, but then she looked extremely angry as her eyes traced further up my body.  
This change in expression occurred as she saw that I had a thick silver collar around my neck. The colour had a leash still hanging from it that was attached to the wall and for a second I was worried she would explode as her face looked like it matched her hair as it coloured further to an angry scarlet.  
My master moved fast to cover me over with the covers and stroked my arms as he sat next to me on the bed.  
This happened at the same time that both Lily and James slid into the room, shutting the door behind them so anyone passing by wouldn't see into the room and discover me here in his room.

"So this is why you have your own room." Lily finally spat out, looking like she was going to attack my thought really distressed me as without him I was alone and back to the slave market. So, if she attacked I would have to get between them as I would rather I was harmed than him. "You have a pet now and no doubt this was the birthday present you were talking about with such satisfaction. This is legalised rape as no matter how many times you make her orgasm the reason she is with you is because she is your purchase. You are such a pig, Sirius Black."  
Her tone was horrid to us both and stressed out my master who immediately tensed.   
In response to that tension he lay down next to me and held me close, immediately calming.  
He didn't seem to care that they were watching or that she looked stunned that he huddled up close to me and was giving and getting comfort with his actions as my arms wound around his waist to try to look after him.  
"Lily you have no idea what you are talking about." He finally accused, looking at her from the bed. "She might be my 'pleasure slave' but that doesn't mean I treat her badly. She is well fed, well cared for and well loved. She does better in my care than she did before I had her."  
"She is still only here because you have her collared and leashed." She said in a flat tone. "She still has no rights to her freedom and was innocent when you had sex with her the first time."  
My master coloured a little in response and Lily knew he was confirming her words with his blush as he leant against me and kissed my forehead gently over and over again with a loving but possessive edge to it.  
It felt incredible and everyone seemed surprised that I broke my normal slave rules and let out a contented groan. I quickly went scarlet in embarrassment and tried to hide my face behind him and my master smiled widely against my skin.  
"She is happy, Lily, as you can see only too well." I heard him purr seductively, kissing along my jaw-line and listening intently to my breath hitching. "You two should leave before she feels even more embarrassed. Oh, and next time, James, Lily, knock first as I'm sure you don't want to walk in on something more personal and never call her 'a pet' again.   
Lily, if you ever call her a pet again I will never ever speak to you again and it will just show that you are the stuck up little princess I used to think you were. I won't let her be disrespected by anyone. Me, yes, her, no."

They left quickly and he ran his hands over my body lovingly.  
"Lift your head up and look at me." He finally growled as he seemed frustrated I was avoiding his gaze as he was biting onto my neck trying to get me hot and bothered again and although I was letting the pleasure excite me I felt unsure whether he was mad at me for making him get upset with his friends.  
I hesitantly looked up and he was smiling at me.  
"Are you happy?" he murmured to me, surprising me with the question.  
I nodded my head once and this pleased him as he smiled even wider.  
He shifted up the bed and rested my head on his chest, stroking my hair and soothing me entirely.  
"I don't think of you as a pet." He quickly explained. "I would never give you that disrespect. Do you believe that?"  
I simply nodded and he smiled widely.  
"You have the option to walk away from me and I'll look after you even if you never touch me again. Do you want that?" he offered.  
I shook my head and gripped his wrist with one hand. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be without you. Please tell me that you'll never leave me. I get scared when no one is there to keep me company and look after me. The world is a bad place and I need you to look after me. Don't let go of me." I begged.  
"That will never happen." He promised. "I will never leave you or let you down as long as you don't leave me. You are so beautiful that I don't deserve you."  
"When you marry?" I prompted.  
"I won't marry anyone else." He assured me. "I only want you and you have a home for life with me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside and out."  
"You aren't a normal master." I accused.  
"I am probably not." He admitted. "I was never supposed to pick a girl that was innocent. You were supposed to teach me about sex not have me be your first partner."  
I giggled and he just exhaled.

"Are you feeling better today?" he enquired as he leant his head up from the bed to better examine my body.  
"I feel less sick." I admitted with a slight blush. "My appetite is less sketchy and I feel like I am more use now to you."  
"I like looking after you." He whispered in my ear. "It makes me feel useful and needed."  
"I'm tired." I whispered.  
He nodded and I couldnt help but sigh as he slipped under the covers securing his arms around me, warming my body and making my eyes close involuntarily.  
I was really glad as a deep sleep fell over me, closing out the world as my body ached all over.


	9. Christmas

Christmas

I really didn’t want to talk to her today after the last things she had said to me.   
Master seemed to have forgiven her. But I was less inclined to forgive her as I had seen Master’s upset when she had left us weeks ago.   
He had suddenly become increasingly unsure of himself after her outburst and that was entirely down to her and I hated what she had done to him.

“Cass, please.” She growled as I went to move away from her and go back to my master who was sitting on his bed, talking and joking with Remus and James. “, Your master has given me permission to seek you out but he says he won’t force you to listen to me. But I can’t stand his silence or James’ scowl anymore and I want to apologise.”  
I tried to move again but her arm moved faster than I did and stopped me much to my irritation as she barred my way so that I couldn’t escape her.  
But to be honest I had no intention of listening to woman who saw me as nothing more than a pet or a plaything so I knew that I would have to get away before more lies and disgusting words fell from her lips.

Most masters would probably be treating me as a pet but since my master had never treated me like that I was finally getting the message and decided to make the decision he allowed me to make.  
“Get out of my way.” I growled as she tried to stop me moving again. “If it is my choice to talk to you then I say no. Thank you for wanting to apologise, but no.”

She finally got the message and moved out of my way and I moved back to where my master lay on his bed, curling up next to his body like a cat.  
“Has Lily talked to you?” He asked, acting as if he hadn’t watched me the whole time that Lily tried to talk to me, cornering me in his room as I had returned from the bathroom.  
I nodded and he exhaled.  
“She apologised to you?”  
I shook my head. “I don’t want her saying things she doesn’t mean to me. She hates me and her apology won’t change that.”  
He sat up and pulled me onto his lap under the curious gazes of Remus and James.

“She doesn’t hate you or me.” He said in a confident tone, sitting up and pulling into his lap. He began to stroke my back lovingly, not caring his friends were watching. “She was concerned about you being hurt or abused by me. James is very angry she spoke to us like that and is very angry she spoke to us like that and is very angry she upset you. She is very sorry for the whole incident though and asked me today to let her apologise to you and as it is Christmas day I decided to give her some leeway so I agreed. I would like you to hear her out but I won’t force you.”  
I nodded and when I looked over at where Lily was sitting I was surprised that she was slumped over the dressing table. Also I knew she was upset as everything was silent when I stared at her and I knew that she was crying as I could hear her sobs.   
It was upsetting that I had made her cry.

I immediately rose from my master’s lap at the sound of her upset and despite still feeling angry at her I put my hand on her back and when she lifted her head from her hands I wanted to cry too as her eyes, her soft green beautiful eyes, were red rimmed and I could see her despair as she thought I would never forgive her and that left her relationship with James in turmoil.  
“I never meant to hurt you.” She whispered with a sniff. “I know I hurt you but I was worried that he was harming you. Sirius isn’t known for being nice to women he beds and you are a captive victim for him to treat as he wishes.”

I chuckle at her concern and the thought that he would hurt me as he had been nothing but kind and she smiled as I smiled.  
“Forgive me.” She begged, looking up into my eyes looking really hopeful that I would forgive her after I had seen how upset she truly was.  
I nodded in reply and I was really happy that she cuddled me close and I smiled as I realised I finally had a female that I wasn’t afraid of and that wasn’t trying to use and abuse me, like the girls at the training centre had.

“Now that that is over.” My master announced with a chuckle and a deep sigh. “We have some Christmas presents for a very naughty little pleasure slave.”  
I turned to look at him to gauge his mood and I was extremely relieved to see him grinning from ear to ear and when he saw me looking at him he winked at me and my heart lifted.  
“Come and sit on my lap.” He purred to me, beckoning me close to him. “We have unwrapped all our presents with the other students in Gryffindor that are here for the holidays but we still have your presents for you to open.”  
I moved over to him fast and almost sighed in pure contentment as I crawled into his lap. 

At this moment I realised that for the first time there was no tenseness in the room and we were all relaxed around each other.   
It was almost like Lily’s acceptance set us free and let us show our true relationship that was becoming more and more affectionate as month after month went by.   
Due to this, my fear of him had almost completely gone and I was relaxing into my new life.

It was a wonderful afternoon and I got beautiful gifts of food, new socks and bath things. But as per normal after a few hours my life was once more made difficult as my sickness returned and they made a quick exit once I started to vomit.   
“Oh, princess,” He whispered as he knelt next to me, holding back my hair and stroking my back as I continued to vomit, leant over the basin. “You are getting worse. I should take you to see someone before you get much worse.”  
My head quickly swung back and forth in denial and I regretted it as I started to vomit even more violently.

“Please,” I wailed, once I had stopped vomiting. “Please don’t send me away or let them take me from you. I’ll be good, I’ll be good. Please, don’t make me see a doctor.”  
He just nodded as I started to cry and I flung myself in his arms, pleased that he had agreed to leave me be.  
But to be honest I just felt like I had dodged a bullet as this sickness had been around for two months and seemed to be getting worse but as long as I had him with me and my master protected me I could get through anything.  
I hoped.  
I never wanted to leave him.


	10. Animal Nature

Animal natures

I was getting worse again and he seemed concerned but he had stopped insisting I see a doctor as the illness scared me but seeing a doctor scared me even more.  
I was exhausted and he only ever woke me to feed me or to give me some comfort if I was having a nightmare that caused me to scream out in response.

“We should get the nurse to look you over.” He whispered in my ear, revealing that his need for my medical welfare was becoming much greater than his need for me to be happy. “You are getting worse again and there is only so much I can do to keep you well. What would you like me to do?”  
“Don’t let them take me away.” I begged. “I can’t leave you and I don’t want anyone else to be my master. You must do your upmost to protect me.”  
He simply nodded and kissed my lips extremely gently.

“Make love to me.” I begged him, aware I was speaking out of turn but knowing that I needed him to hold me as I was exhausted and felt awful and needed comfort. “I need your arms around me.”  
He simply nodded and untied his dark dressing gown and lay down next to me.  
He pulled my nightdress off fast then cuddled up close to me then smiled.  
“You are so cold.” He growled. “You should have said something to me if you were cold as I could have got you a few more clothes to wear.”

I simply shrugged. I didn’t care that I was cold as long as he didn’t lose the skin on skin contact that he was now providing for me, warming me from the outside in.  
He went to move away and I cried out loud, almost as if I was in pain and I grabbed his arm so hard that he whimpered in pain as my nails dug into his skin.  
“Please don’t leave me.” I begged, loosening my grip on his arm slightly.

He simply stared at me for a second then smiled and pulled me even closer to him and secured my mouth to his in a passionate kiss as he pulled off my panties and started to massage my clit making my whole body relax.  
“Have sex with me.” I begged quietly. “I need more action and less teasing.”  
He slipped inside me and I groaned in contentment as the connection made us both warm up as I lay in his arms as he rutted me so hard and fast that the orgasms hit fast one after another, making me feel loved and contented. 

“I want to show you something.” My master whispered in a solemn tone as we laid there basking in the afterglow. “Please, do not scream as I am not doing this to upset you but I need you to know me better.”

I nodded and as I looked he suddenly turned into a huge black dog. The dog ambled a couple of steps to me and laid his furry head onto my naked stomach.  
“Doggy, up.” I commanded my master with a grin, patting the bed next to me. The dog barked then smiled wider as he crawled into the bed next to me.  
It was easy to command him when he was a doggy.  
He was a warm and soft doggy and that made me smile as I felt immensely comforted by his presence and just nestled my face into the side of his neck and closed my eyes as I dozed. 

“Sirius, are you coming out tonight?” Remus asked, coming through the door and not noticing the big dog in the bed next to me till my master growled a playful growl.  
He looked up and startled then smiled a bright smile as my master rolled onto his side and stared at Remus as he turned back into his human form, wearing only boxer shorts.  
“Testing to see if she likes the more animalistic side of your personality?” he joked, raising his eyebrow at his friend.

“I’m warmer and softer like that and I thought she might appreciate the warmth and my soft body against her.” My master explained with his attention entirely on his friend.  
I took advantage of his distraction to snuggle closer and rest my head against my master’s back and to give him loads of tiny kisses all over his back as he smelled so nice and it was comforting to have him in bed with me when I was so tired.

It distracted him for a minute and he lay still against me and stroked my arm gently.  
“I’m off out tonight.” He finally whispered, a voice full of regrets. “But I’ll make sure you are far gone before I go and if I could stay here I would but I have to do this as I do it once a month.”  
I simply nodded. He went to move but I was strangely aware that if he moved Remus would see my naked body so I gripped him closer and put one leg over his hip possessively, revealing my naked leg to Remus but not caring as having my master close was heaven and right now I didn’t want him to leave.  
“Remus, can you turn around please?” My master finally asked, finally realising why I was holding him tightly to me.  
Once Remus had turned around, my master tucked the blankets around me so that I was covered and let his friend turn back around as he sat next to me on the bed and stroked my face.  
“Sleep, sweetheart.” He whispered to me. “You need a good nights sleep.”  
I nodded and shut my eyes and due to a mix of my orgasm and exhaustion I fell into a deep deep sleep.


	11. The storm approaches

The storm approaches

James, Remus and my master came crashing through the door talking and laughing in loud tones but as soon as they spied me on the bed they stopped laughing and joking as they stared at my body.   
I was wearing a nightdress and a pair of knickers but there was blood everywhere on the sheets and all over me and my clothes and all three just goggled at me as I turned my head slightly and my eyes met my master’s eyes.   
He looked panicked as he saw me shiver in pain and bite down onto my lip as the pain hit me again making me cry out almost silently and close my eyes in defeat as it won again and I knew this was the worst pain I had ever felt.

“Go and get Poppy, James.” My master finally shouted at his stunned friend. “We need her here quickly before Cass dies.”  
This stunned me into silence for a second but when I got my breath back I let out a shrill scream and thrashed on the bed.  
“What the fuck have you done to her?” Remus finally screamed at my master as my master stripped off the bottom half of my clothing with a very great level of determination on his face. “The blood seems to be coming from inside her and since you are the only one that goes there it must be you at fault.”  
“I didn’t do anything.” He cried out at his friend. My master leant over my body and stripped off his tie before he held me close, not caring that there’s now my blood all over his fresh clean white shirt. “We haven’t had sex for weeks as she hasn’t been well. Heaven forbid, she is so precious to me that I could never hurt her deliberately.”  
“Sweetheart,” He purred in my ear. “Did you fall and hurt yourself?”  
I shook my head.

“Wet myself.” I clarified, blushing with embarrassment. “Then bad stomach pain. I bit my tongue and lip as it hurt so much and I think they caused most of the blood. Sorry about the mess.”  
He simply nodded then kissed my neck extremely gently.  
“The mess doesn’t matter.” He finally whispered, not even looking away from me for a second. “You are more important to me than even the thought of cleaning up.”  
“I tried to clean up.” I explained. “But I was just too weak and I should have fought through the pain.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” He assured me. “Just lie there and have a rest. I am here and you will be fine.”  
“I am going to die.” I growled in a frustrated tone. “I don’t want to leave you. I love you.”

Sirius stilled from my words then smiled a wide smile at me, placing his hand under my chin so that I made eye contact with him.  
“You love me?” He inquired, stroking my face in a caress that settled his love deep down inside me.  
“Of course.” I murmured. “You look after me and make sure I am happy.”  
“You look after me too though.” He murmured in return. “I am here for you.” 

A nurse rushed in and as she stared at me her eyes narrowed then she screamed at the boys to get away from me and to change their clothes.  
“What is her name, status and age and the issue, Mr Black?”  
“She is named Cassandra, she is 16 and she is my pleasure slave, so I have called you in as she was unwell and she doesn’t want to be taken to a clinic as doctor’s scare her.” He answered quickly.  
“What is wrong with her today?”   
“She wet herself and is in pain, Poppy.” My master quickly explained. “I think she might be dying as she seems in agony.”

“She isn’t dying and she hasn't wet herself.” Poppy said as she lifted me up slightly and gazed at my body in a certain level of disbelief, as she put her hand on my stomach. “But I will have to move her to the infirmary and we will have to have a private talk away from your friends about the responsibility you have to your pleasure slave.”  
I just gasped and gripped onto my master’s hand as he came within reaching distance again, seeming unable to resist getting close to me.  
“Hold me, please.” I begged my master. “I’m scared.”

He simply nodded and as Poppy looked on horrified he got onto the bed with me and lifted me slightly to rest my body against his body with his mouth pressed against my cheek.  
“You might be better if you are away from her.” Poppy said to him. “This is going to be hard for you to see.”  
“No.” I gasped out. “Please do not leave me. I’ll be a good girl, master, and I’ll behave. Please stay with me.”  
“Of course.” He purred. “Poppy, I won’t be leaving her. She is my responsibility and I will be taking care of her.”  
“I’m sorry.” Remus suddenly said. “I can’t watch this as all I could smell is her blood. I can get Lily if you want.”  
Sirius simply nodded and looked relieved. I knew that Lily could comfort him and as he looked like he was in pain I didn’t really care if it meant someone else watched this as long as he was reassured.

I screamed and thrashed on the bed and he just tried to hold me still as I just tried to get my composure back as there was blood and sweat all over my clothing and bedding and without his permission to relax I had to control everything I could control.  
“Is she OK?” he finally shouted at the stunned looking nurse who was staring at me wordlessly as I thrashed against my master before I gripped his arm.  
“She’s fine.” The nurse finally clarified. “But she is pregnant and is extremely young so her body is barely able to cope with this pain. She is also malnourished and so has very little energy due to lack of food. How much is she eating?”

“Pregnant.” He gasped out after a long silence fell upon the room. “Oh fuck. Poor girl, I thought she was ill. I just wish, I just wish...”  
“Focus on the here and now, Mr Black.” The nurse growled. “You need to look after her and answer my question. What has she been eating?”  
“A few chocolate bars, French fries and fruit mainly.” He admitted. “Most other food is refused on sight or is hidden when I don’t see. I should have force fed her but I always couldn’t bear to upset her. Will the pregnancy be OK?”  
“She is in labour. Her waters have broken.” The nurse clarified.   
“She is in labour?” My master asked, with a raised eyebrow. “We were using fertility potions and she has only been with me nine months, how can she be giving birth now?”  
“The potions aren’t infallible. If you were having sex every night they would find it hard to cope.”

He gulped then just stroked my arms again as I twitched as I tried to fight the pain.  
“Oh god,” he suddenly gasped, sounding like he was starting to tear up. “The rules meant that her first time was unprotected. She has been pregnant since that first time. I have not been as gentle as I should have been and I hope that she and the baby are OK.”  
“Did it never occur to her that she never bled?” The nurse asked him. “If you have been intimate every day did it not even occur to you that it was odd?”  
“She was underweight and I thought she didn’t due to that.” He protested. “This isn’t deliberate. I wouldn’t put her in danger. I am terrified that I have forced her to have my baby and I will make this right for her.”  
“How can you make this right?” the nurse whispered. “You took her virginity, how will you ever change that as you can hardly give it back to her? How can you really love her if you were willing to abuse her?”

This comment angered me and I growled, glaring at the nurse and fighting hard against my master’s grip to get rid of his hold to get to her as I wanted to shut her up. My master just tightened his grip on me and lay me firmly onto my back.  
“He didn’t abuse me, you stupid uninformed bitch. How dare you assume anything about him?” I finally protested, growling animalistically.   
I snarled at him as he held me down and he smiled slightly at my words. “He looks after me as he is a good master and has never hurt me.”  
He sat over me as I calmed down a bit under his worried sad gaze as he stroked his hands down my arms, trying to make me feel secure in his affections and loved by him. 

“Don’t upset her.” My master growled at the nurse once I had calmed back down a little more. “She isn’t as innocent as she looks and upsetting her uses up much needed energy. Sweetheart, please try to calm down for the sake of our baby. I need you to concentrate on what Poppy tells you to do.”  
I nodded slightly and pushed against his body harder to anchor myself to him so that he couldn't leave me when he needed to be with me the most.  
“She seems attached to you.” The nurse admitted. “But it changes nothing; she is still going to have a baby soon and she is only sixteen so she needs you to protect her while she is a minor. Despite her status as a pleasure slave she will still only be seen as an adult at seventeen.”  
“I will protect you, my darling, beautiful sweetheart.” My master purred in my ear. “I will look after you every day that I live and look after our baby.”

“I’m having your baby, master?” I finally asked, feeling extremely confused by the pain and my roaring emotions. Pleasure slaves didn’t have babies with their masters and carry on being wanted by their masters. Their bodies became damaged and dirty and the baby was taken and the mother was seen as tainted. I had been told that in my training.  
“Yes.” The nurse replied. “You will be a mother within hours.”  
I squeaked in alarm and held my master closer as I didn’t want him to hate me for this and leave me on my own.   
I also wanted my baby to have a father and I didn’t want the child to be taken from me.

“Is my presence really doing any good here for her?” My master whispered, sounding almost distressed.   
She simply nodded and looked concerned as I screamed again and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep my head bowed in submission. I was so confused about whether to follow my emotions or to be submissive at the moment.  
“She needs you.” The nurse admitted. “She is scared and you will be the only one who can reassure her. She looks so confused by everything that has happened and is happening, like a little girl in an adult’s body. I fear for her mental state more than anything else.”  
“Sweetheart, please concentrate on giving birth and don’t be submissive to me.” He pleaded, whispering in my ear. “I’m sorry this is happening to you but I’ll look after you and the baby, I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

I simply nodded and lifted my head up a little and pressed my head into his chest, muffling my screams and getting some comfort from his scent and arms around me.  
“Didn’t it even occur to you that she might be pregnant?” The nurse suddenly said to him. “Her stomach is obviously larger and she must have been exhausted and in pain at times.”  
“I knew she was ill.” He admitted. “But we were both scared she would have to leave me as she was ill. I just looked after her when she was ill and when she was tired I woke her for food and water and held her tight if she looked like she needed comfort.”  
“Most masters would beat a pleasure slave that wouldn’t move much.” The nurse whispered. “She would have been beaten until she obeyed her orders.”  
“That is where I am different.” He growled. “She will never have one beating or bruise from anyone if I can help it. I would rather hold her and keep her comforted than rule by terror. It gets better results when I am gentle and if I had made her scared she might have turned feral and as you saw I think she is more than capable of protecting herself. She's my little angel and she needs protecting from everything bad in this world.”

I screamed again and I heard him inhale as my fingers gripped his arm as hard as I could and I was digging my long nails into his supple skin.  
“Do you want me to erase that?” The nurse asked as soon as I released his arm and she saw five bleeding cuts on his arm.  
He shook his head and kissed th`e back of my head again. “It doesn’t bother me.” he admitted. “I hope it scars so that I can remember why I need to think before I act. She is in pain emotionally and physically and so should I be. I am selfish and irresponsible and that is my penance and is only a fraction of my emotional pain.”

Suddenly the door opened and a look of hope suddenly came on my master’s face as Lily stared at us and smiled slightly.  
“What are you smiling at?” My master growled at her as he stroked my forehead. “This is not funny. She doesn't deserve this. I do, but she is an innocent and doesn't deserve this pain or suffering.”  
“I was just thinking that she looks like she is in charge.” She admitted with a chuckle. “I also don’t know who is in more pain, her physically or you mentally.”  
My master simply grunted in annoyance and stroked my arms again.

“Do you know what is wrong with her?” Lily finally asked after a few moments of silence as I rocked back and forth as I tried to fight the pain.  
“She is having my baby.” My master muttered with sorrow in his voice. “I have managed to get her pregnant and now she has to live with the consequences of my stupidity. I told her I would look after her but all I manage to do is cause her harm. She is in labour.”  
“Well, I guess that explains her sickness and the blood everywhere. Does she regret your time together?” Lily asked him. “She always seems happy and content in your presence and there is no pain or hurt for her when she is with you.”  
“Do you blame me?” My master asked me and when I shook my head he seemed to go into shock.  
“Would you change things if you could?” he quizzed again.  
I shook my head again then moaned slightly with the pain.  
“Just hurts now.” I whispered. “I am trying to behave myself and be a good girl for you.”  
“This will be over soon.” He promised me. “When it is over I will protect you from all future pain and I will love you. You don’t need to behave yourself as you are an angel. IF you want to scream or hit me feel free to do it.”

A group of older wizards suddenly came into our room and I felt my master stiffen behind me as he surveyed them and held me closer as my head moved slightly to look at them myself as my curiosity was intense.  
“Sirius,” The oldest wizard finally said. “We will have to move her to the hospital wing. She will need specialist equipment when she gives birth and we can’t use it in this room.”  
“I just don’t want anyone else to hold her or for anyone, even myself, to use magic on her.” My master growled. “If she needs to be lifted and moved I will do it manually as she is tired and scared and I don’t want her to feel worse.”  
The old wizard simply nodded once.   
The wizards all continued to stare as I watched them in a state that was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. They seemed to be shocked that he paid them little attention and instead was stroking my back extremely gently and was letting my hand grip him where I had just cut his arms and where, every so often, I would leave another cut as I gripped to him in desperation.

“You really love her, don’t you?” The wizard finally whispered after a long moment of silence as I continued to scream and grip against my master hard as his arms tightened around my chest, stopping his stroking as I was fully conscious again due to the pain and was trying, and failing, to control myself.  
“Yes, I love her more than anything.” He finally replied as he kissed my forehead. “I will love my son or daughter too and not just because I have to love the baby but because it will have Cass’ purity and it hopefully will be all her and none of me. I am way too selfish to deserve her or the baby but I believe she loves me too.”  
“How long have you loved her?”  
“I have loved her since I selected her.” My master whispered.   
I turned slightly to stare at him again in alarm and he smiled at me before I grimaced and unable to control it I screamed a blood curdling scream.   
I shut my eyes, slid away from my master and went entirely limp as I felt that my energy was almost entirely spent and although I knew it was possible for me to die I would now die in peace knowing he had happily said he loved me and on the proviso that our child survived and he loved the baby and protected it as well as he had protected me.  
“We have to move her now.” The wizard insisted. “If we don’t move her both her and your child could die.”

My master lifted me and he kissed me on the forehead before he started to carry me as he made sure that all parts of my body were in contact with his so that I was totally safe and secure as I was covered over by his cloak as he put it back on with Lily’s help. I kept my eyes shut but I could still hear the occasional shriek and was worried about what was going on but all I could think about was my pain and I knew that he would keep me safe and warm all wrapped in his arms so I kept my eyes shut and my teeth clenched in pain, smothering any noises in his white shirt that was now covered in my blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same fanfic as on fanfiction.net but is better placed here as it is more MA than M.  
> x-J-x


End file.
